Codex: Malice the Renegade God
by Anarchic Malice
Summary: The fifth Chaos God Malice is the Heirarch of Anarchy and Terror. Unfortunitly he was not given much more then a token space marine chapter. This story hopes to change that by giving him more armies to command, a backstory and history and a true place in the 40k universe. Prepare for the Renegade God...


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of anything in this story, it is all the property of games workshop or whoever else it belongs to.

AN: Short intro to the story for this one I promise subsequent ones will be longer this is more of an opening, intentionally short. I'll explain why I chose various aesthetic, cosmetic, personality and other choices when it comes to everyone's favourite renegade god but if you don't like it all I can say is don't read… On the other hand if you have suggestions on things to add, things to tweak or characters to add feel free. As this is more of a lore/fluff expansion on a set character I'm not going to get into details about stats and stuff and the writing style will change depending on what part of the fluff I'm trying to expand.

"And he that went before now came last, and that which was white and black and all direction was thrown against itself. Grown mightily indignant at the words of the Gods, Malice did turn his heart against them and flee into the chambers of space . . . And no man looked to Malice then, save those that serve that which they hate, who smile upon their misfortune, and who bear no love save for the damned. At such times as a warrior's heart turns to Malice, all Gods of Chaos grow fearful, and the laughter of the Outcast God fills the tomb of space . . ."

The Great book of Despair

A terrible tragedy has just occurred. It was the year 965.M30 and in a room where colour seemed not to exist save for its occupants a father held his dying son, crimson blood fell from the sons back and now sullies pearl white floor. For even the strength of a Primarch was not enough to stop a concentrated psychic blast in the back from the Emperor of Mankind himself.

'Kantz, stay with me my son!' the leader of mankind wailed, for even if he was super human he was still a man and the accidental betrayal hurt him like no enemy could.

'Do not blame yourself.' The dying man's words cut off as he coughed up blood. 'You could not have known.' Kantz the Primarch of the XI legion raised a feeble hand shaking uncontrollably to brush a lock of his father's hair out of the way. The Emperor grabbed his hand and held it close.

'But I am to blame, if I was not so quick to judge. If I had sought to listen if-'

'It is of no use to worry about different paths father… At least too late for me, but promise-'He was cut off again as more blood sprayed from another coughing fit. 'Promise me one thing.' Tears flowed freely from the Emperor as he brushed some of the blood away from his sons face.

'Anything my son, my poor, naïve, innocent son.' They locked eyes for the last time.

'The next time you believe one of your sons turns to the dark, have faith in them, believe they are capable of redemption, they are so much stronger then you think. Do this so that you do not repeat this mistake for your sake and theirs.'

'I promise, I promise just wait a bit longer.' The Emperor grew angry at himself for he was responsible for this, he had been foolish, no man was always right. He was also angry at himself for his healing was just not working, the damage too deep, from a father who thought himself betrayed had unleashed himself on the unsuspecting.

'Forgive… yourself… and… your… sons…' And with those last words he went limp in his father's arms. The Emperor stared at the corpse for a few seconds, unwilling to believe he was gone.

'Kantz…. Kantz… KANTZ! COME BACK! COME BACK!' He wailed, shacking his son's lifeless corpse.

Watching over this scene were five shocked marines, three from the Space Wolves and two from the recently annihilated XI legion Obsidian Landsers. The sixth form watching over the scene may have been mistaken for a normal human through a camera maybe. But nobody would make that mistake in person, not with the power radiating from him.

The sixth figure stood directly over the grieving Emperor and betrayed son. In a very old and tatty coat, dressed in a uniform from one of Terra's ancient wars he was perfectly segmented into four squares. Criss-crossed black and white he had his hands in his coat pockets. A scarf around his neck made of bone and connected directly to his spine and a pair of simple, small horns sprouted from his forehead directed to the back of his skull.

He stood there, viciously grinning at the terrible scene with blood on his body, when he spoke the entire realm seemed to shake.

'Seems we're a little bit more even now, Hmmm.' No one present would ever forget the hatred in his voice nor the pure malice in his eyes.

AN: Told ya it was short, the next couple of chapters will delve into how this scene came about so I won't post any story spoilers pertaining to this one but a few points.

A lot of people might not be aware but the XI legion is one of two of the missing legions in the actual lore, and another point is that the date is from before the Horus heresy.

See my theory is that Horus wasn't the first to fall to chaos because the emperor, one devoted to its destruction seemed very hesitant to even admit that one of his sons could have fallen. This could be explained by him mistakenly killing one of his sons that he thought turned long before the heresy even started. In the lore it also states that the XI legion did something to majorly piss off the emperor and that's why their records were destroyed. We'll delve into more of that later because it's going to be explained later for not tho let's move onto the next point

Yes I imagine Malice to take the form of a human man. Think about it, for those new to the entire malice thing go read a little bit, if you can't here's a brief explanation. His a chaos god that hates chaos put simply, so when I was imagining what he would take the form of it was obviously two main themes. One death, hence the bone scarf connected to his spine, the warp runs on emotions and obviously dead things can't power the warp. There's a second reason but that'll be explored later. As for the other theme humanity, something that the chaos gods look down on because the imperium of man is a force that is on the order side of the fence.

Plus all of chaos takes forms of giant monsters or great creatures, Khornes a massive satanic demon, Tzeentch can't keep a form straight for 5 minutes, Slannesh takes whatever form he/she wants to be the most attractive and Nugles a giant bloated demon carcass. Seeing all that, and hating chaos it makes sense to me he would take a simple form, one of a man.

Anyway this is just an introduction chapter, the chapter structures will generally be a 1:disclaimer: 2:AN short snappy explanation on what to expect, so it could be a diary chapter, third person chapter, first person so on because I know sudden changes can be disorientating: 3: main story self-explanatory: 4: another AN but this time I'll explore in an out of story context what I just wrote about, discussing themes like why I chose a certain look for something or an explanation on why I think this personality fits: 5: lastly discussion with anyone that's reviewed, feedback is important and either just letting me know your reading or saying "hey maybe it makes more sense to do this" is what makes or breaks a story.


End file.
